<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got your note in my desk the other day, but I can't read by luxraoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540204">I got your note in my desk the other day, but I can't read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe'>luxraoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sohachiso [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Show By Rock!! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Four Seasons prompt, M/M, Unaware Pining, dokonjofinger - Freeform, hachin pov, mentions of holding hands, mentions of vomit, plans for world domination(lol)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Figuring out your feelings alongside the seasons. There still isn't a definite answer by the end, but it was worth a shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sojun (SB69)/Hachin (SB69)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sohachiso [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got your note in my desk the other day, but I can't read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer left Hachin with too much time on his hands. Staying at home was boring and going out meant being at the mercy of the blazing sun. It was a choice between two evils. </p><p>However, Hachin recently found he had a third option to keep him occupied.</p><p>Forming a band had more pros than cons, in his opinion. He kept his student discount privileges, secured a pass for graduation and spending time with his new band mates wasn’t the worst. It was entertaining, although the myumon would be more inclined if those three would give him more appreciation. </p><p>Hachin was a blessing to be around. </p><p>The AC was on blast, fighting off the summer heat as Hachin killed time at home and logged in more hours on his current playthrough. A buzz from his phone gained his attention, causing him to put aside his game and reach across his desk. </p><p>Navigating to the group chat, Hachin read over Yasu’s text message; another call for a group session to prepare for an upcoming concert. As Hachin typed out his reply, his phone vibrated again to show that Joe had agreed to meeting up. Once Hachin sent his own confirmation, he eyed his screen, his foot tapping against the floor as he waited. </p><p>The last member of their group had yet to reply, and his message app clearly showed that Sojun had read their correspondence. </p><p>“Fah, maybe he’s shy or something?” He huffed. </p><p>He wasn’t familiar with the komainu, yet. Brief encounters in the school hallways and their historic battle on school grounds. Hachin had caught him in different acts around school, mostly seeing the blonde hustle their peers and being a general cheat. </p><p>Stirring with his thoughts about the jerk made him irritated and itchy, searching for Sojun’s phone number and sending his own text message. How dare that jerk act all high and mighty, making them wait for his answer, tch. </p><p>‘u coming 2 practice?’ He sent the message off quickly, placing his phone back on his desk and picking up his game again. </p><p>It wasn’t until Hachin beat the dungeon boss that his phone vibrated again, a short and curt, ‘Fine’ reflecting off his phone. He rolled his eyes, going back to his game as he debated over buying them some ice pops. </p><p>The heat was why Hachin felt so antsy and warm. Something cool was the perfect thing to fight it off. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re going to burn it that way!!” </p><p>“Fah!?” Yasu quickly pushed Hachin out of the way, salvaging what karaage he could from the pan of frying oil.</p><p>Hachin was asked to help out Yasu’s mom with assembling bento boxes. The fall season made warm bento meals a popular selection. With no other plans, he agreed. Personally, Hachin thought it would be more efficient to use Joe since he could combust into flames on command, but the older man had a doctor's appointment. </p><p>“Don’t agree to help if you’re going to stare off into space.” Yasu hissed irritably, staring critically at the bite sized fried chicken. The color was only a slightly darker shade of gold than the rest of the batch they’ve made thus far. </p><p>“But they’re not even burnt!” He argued, crossing his arms with a poorly disguised pout. “And I wasn’t staring off into space. I was just thinking.” </p><p>Yasu refilled the wok with more battered chicken, sighing tiredly as he muttered something softly under his breath, “You think?” He teased, glancing at the bee for a moment before focusing on the coloration of fried chicken. </p><p>“Rude!!” </p><p>“So, what were you thinking so hard about?” Yasu was entertaining Hachin, a small grace that came with being friends with the Yatagarasu. Getting him to remember that they were friends was still a work in progress, but starting from scratch wasn’t all bad either. Yasu didn’t mind listening, despite how he would insist otherwise. </p><p>Putting his thoughts into actual words was the difficult part though. </p><p>Holding hands was an act of necessity. Hachin was freezing earlier that day and Sojun was just /warm/. He was taking advantage of the komainu's uncharacteristic kindness. He learned that Sojun was capable of charity, he just didn't do it often. </p><p>He couldn’t exactly tell Yasu that he was holding hands with Sojun though. Hachin would rather go a month without honey then do that.</p><p>“If you’re not going to say anything then don’t be such a bother.” Yasu cut in, growing more irksome when the bee didn’t say anything insightful. </p><p>“I was getting to it!!” He whined, stomping his foot against the kitchen tiles. “I was just wondering what it means if you, I mean- Like, what does holding hands mean?” </p><p>“What, like a couple?” </p><p>“Fah!? No! That’s so gross!! We're, like, rivals.. or something?” </p><p>“Why are you holding hands with your rival?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know?!” </p><p>Yasu sighed, heavier this time as he pulled karaage out of the oil and a towel lined wire rack to cool. “It can mean whatever you want it to mean, I guess. It’s not like kissing, right?” He tried, tilting his head to ponder over his own advice. He shook his head and handed back the long cooking chopsticks with a flat stare. “Now stop thinking so hard, it’s weirding me out.” </p><p>“Whatever.” Hachin grumbled, taking the chopsticks back.</p><p>He supposed it made sense though. Holding hands wasn’t weird, even if it was with /Sojun/ of all people.</p><p>He was definitely going to sting him though, the jerk gave him a headache.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He traced the same two strokes across his palms, swallowing the man until his jitters died down. Turning anxious into excitement was a tedious process. Not that he could help what he felt. Maybe he could blame the shivers on the cold winter air. Anything to help him pull off his usual bravado.</p><p>It was just the echoing cheers that could be heard from backstage, the looming presence of hundreds pressing down on him. He could feel the thoughts niggling on his mind. Messing up on stage would be so embarrassing. Joe called it pre-show anxiety and that it wasn't uncommon to feel it. </p><p>Hachin didn't deal with this often before a show, but when it hits, it hits hard.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna hurl..."</p><p>"Tch, do it outside, you'll stink up the tent if you vomit here." </p><p>"Fah! I'll vomit on your shoes, keep talking!"  He snapped, cupping a hand over his mouth when he felt something come back up his throat. Excessive yelling didn’t help with nausea, apparently. </p><p>Hachin gulped, evening out his breaths and thought about other things. After the show, he was going to beat the boss in Dragon Quest, then he’d pretend his homework didn’t exist and watch some TV. He thought about what he would eat for dinner, trying to decide between ramen or okonomiyaki. Unfortunately thinking about hefty meals only made him feel queasy again. </p><p>“Stand up, this is just sad.” Sojun spoke up again, picking up the shorter blonde by the collar of his jacket and lifting his feet off the ground. “I sent the others to get you something to drink, now stop thinking.” Hachin yelped, thrashing around so he could dislodge himself from his grip. </p><p>Once he was safely on the ground again, he spun around and furrowed his brows. “Fah!! What do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>“Your stomach hurts because you’re curled up on the ground, dumbass Hachiko!” </p><p>Hachin picked up the small twitch in the other’s eye, how their voice seemed to lift just slightly when he called him a ‘dumbass’. A tell that Sojun wasn’t actually mad, just poorly concealed concern. He’d gotten used to picking up everyone’s little habits and tells. How Yasu would smirk when he was being playful, and that Joe would shift his eyes around when he was uncomfortable but didn’t want to say anything. </p><p>Sojun continued, sighing irritably as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just stand still, you messing around is getting on my nerves.” </p><p>“But I’m not messing around!” Standing up had surprisingly helped, the nauseous feeling in his gut settling once he was settled on his own two legs. </p><p>“Then stop thinking about stupid things and think of something else. For example, you can think about how everyone outside will be showing off /my/ pen lights.” He challenged, an amused smirk gracing his mouth. </p><p>“Faaaaah?! No way! They'll all be purple! Just watch!” </p><p>“Back.” Joe interrupted, tossing Hachin a chilled water bottle. “We got some for you too, by the way. What’s this about purple?” </p><p>“Sojun thinks he has more fans when I obviously have more!!!” Hachin broke the seal on his bottle and took a healthy gulp before adding an earnest, “Right?!” </p><p>“You’re both wrong, but that’s alright. It’s good to imagine the impossible.” Yasu piped in, appearing from behind the tent curtain and passing off Sojun’s drink. “Staff said to get ready, we’re going up once they finish their last set.” </p><p>“Pfft- If you say so. We can just see who wins after our show.” Joe settled, “I will come out winning though.” </p><p>“Purple!!”</p><p>“Green!” </p><p>“You’re all too loud.” Yasu huffed, smirking softly.</p><p>Hachin grinned, capping his bottle and leaving it on one of the pop up tables before he grabbed his instrument. His head felt a lot clearer, his hands weren’t sweating like crazy anymore either. The usual surge of excitement fizzling returned under his skin, focusing on a vision of shining lights and supportive cheers. His racing heartbeat didn’t feel heavy, rather featherlight as the unease faded away. </p><p>Walking up the staircase to the brightly lit stage, Hachin felt the cool winter air pass over the heated skin of his cheeks. </p><p>The mix of colored lights framing the back of a certain komainu that walked in front of him, police batons held between large hands, and untamed hair flowing ever so dramatically as it was picked up by the wind. </p><p>Hachin snickered, striking his guitar pick across the strings with practiced finesse. The loud vibration echoed through the speakers and filled the stadium. Air filled his diaphragm as he  jumped up and enthusiastically bellowed out, </p><p>“THANK YOU VERY MUCH-!!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Achoo!” </p><p>Hachin laughed at Sojun’s expense, watching the komainu rub at his nose with a tissue.</p><p>The spring meant a lot of things. Warmer weather, most notably and to Hachin’s personal joy. Bees were not made for the cold. In addition to the extra pollen in the air, Hachin couldn’t be more pleased by the turning of the seasons. Sojun thought quite differently, detesting his allergies and scorning Hachin for being immune to itchy eyes and running noses. </p><p>“Stop laughing, this is insufferable.” </p><p>“You talking about yourself?” The glare sent his way made Hachin snicker, backing off before the harmless reaction became more physical. “Okay, okay. Wanna get some food? I’m starving.” </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be home?” The pair finally left the student council room, Joe and Yasu parting ways at the school gate because the student parking was in the opposite direction of Mom’s bento shop. They all collectively decided to pitch in with Sojun’s presidential duties, there was no way the komainu would ask for assistance on his own. Sojun would rather eat sandpaper and nails than do that. </p><p>After that talk on the roof during lunch last week, anyone would assume he would be less of a jerk, but he was unbelievably stubborn. </p><p>“Faaaah.. Why would I, nobody’s home anyway. You know that.” He groaned, “We can get discounts at this new revolving sushi bar, you in?” </p><p>“Pass.”</p><p>“Fah? Not in the mood or something?”</p><p>“Or something,” he said. The blonde opened up a seat compartment and threw Hachin an extra helmet. He caught it clumsily, feeling it slip between his fingers before clutching it against his chest. Looking between the helmet and Sojun suspiciously. Briefly, wondering where this implication would lead to before Sojun’s barking interrupted his thoughts, “Stop staring like a dumbass and get on. We’re going out.” </p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>The older blonde tsked, “If you really have nothing to do, then I’m taking you with me for reconnaissance.” He swung a leg over the bike's saddle, pulling up the kickstand and starting the motor.</p><p>“What for?” Hachin asked. He quickly snapped the helmet in place over his head before sitting on the back of the motorbike. </p><p>“What else? To spy on the competition, obviously.” He scoffed, “If we’re going to keep doing Dokoyubi, then we’re going to get the top spot on Midi City’s ranking boards. I even took the time out of my day to create a plan for our complete domination, including a list of bands that will be perfect stepping stones to raise our prestige. You’re more than free to thank me.”</p><p>“Okay, but can we get food still.” Hachin reminded, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso to keep from falling as he steered his bike onto the main road. </p><p>“.. You’re lucky there’s food stops around the arena.” He grumbled, his voice barely audible over the loud rumble of the engine. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>